Clutch at a Rose
by OutToGarden
Summary: In 2076, England is suffering from invasions and bombing from all sides. This is the record of his final conversation with America. T for language


America: England!

England: America, I'm glad you could make it.

America: Hey, of course! I wouldn't leave ya hangin'.

England: Well, I appreciate it.

*pause*

America: Hey, you don't sound so good…

*pause*

England: Things aren't….it's bad here, America.

America: Yeah, I've seen the media coverage. But don't worry! I'm sure you've heard by now that my boss gave clearance for me to go over there and provide relief.

England: I've heard…but I don't think it's that simple…

America: Of course it is! You'll see. Our scientists have medicine for your people and I have the military power. It's going to be okay.

England: Maybe…maybe you shouldn't come.

America: Dude, what are you talking about?! Of course I'm going!

England: America, I don't want you to get hurt for my sake. Any minute we could face another attack. It's not worth-

America: Stop. I'm going and that is completely final. _You _aren't worth risking. In case you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly handling things well on your own.

*pause*

America: I'm sorry, I didn't mean…

England: No, you're right.

*pause*

America: My boss…also mentioned something else.

*coughing*

England: What's that?

America: Well…he thought that maybe since you aren't doing so hot…you know and you might not be back on your feet for a while…that we should…uh…merge. Ya know… you and me get married.

*long pause*

America: England? Ah…if you aren't comfortable with that, it's fine. I just thought I'd mention it.

England: No, it's not that I'm necessarily uncomfortable. I was just thinking on how far you've come. Or maybe it's that I've fallen. I used to take care of you and now look at me. I can't even get up out of my bed and _you_ have to support _me_.

America: Hey, everyone has their ups and downs. This is just one of your downs, but I bet the tables will be turned again one day.

England: If I even make it through the night.

America: Don't say that! I'll be there in just a couple of days and I'm not leaving until you're on your feet again. We'll fix this, I promise.

England: Optimist until the very end, aren't you? I can't help but admire it.

America: That's just what heroes do!

England: I can practically hear that idiotic grin of yours.

America: You betcha!

*long pause*

England: America…if I am still alive by the time you get here I…I suppose I can merge with you. Only because I will need all the help I can get, though.

America: You'll be alive. Just hang in there, okay? We're not letting nearly 100 years of alliance go to waste now.

England: Yes, that would be a shame.

*pause*

America: Hey, England? Don't think the political alliance is the only thing I'm afraid of losing. More than anything I don't want to lose _you. _Hah, I mean, who else would give me hell about my flaws?

England: Don't get sentimental on me. Weren't you the one saying I'll be fine?

America: You will! I'm just saying…

*pause*

England: Never matter, I'm sure Canada would be delighted to fill my role as your personal critic.

America: Sweet Jesus, don't you dare die on me, because he can be one mean son of a bitch under all that innocence.

England: I'll be sure to make that effort.

America: Good.

*pause*

America: Hey, remember when I saw you a couple of months ago?

England: Of course. What about it?

America: Do you remember what I gave you?

England: Are you referencing the rose?

America: Duh! Just wondering if you still had it. I mean, I know you thought having a rose engineered to never lose its color after getting picked was a bit stupid, but…

England: No, I…it was nice. I didn't say it at the time simply because I was a bit embarrassed. But thank you.

America: No problem! Anything for you!

*cough*

*pause*

England: I should go. This is the longest I have remained conscious for a while and it's getting rather difficult.

America: Oh, right! Go on and sleep, then. I'll be there soon enough.

England: Goodbye, America.

* * *

France: Amérique?

America: Hey France.

France: …How are things over there?

*pause*

America: You know that I haven't been affected.

France: Oui, maybe not your country. But you? How are you fairing?

America: Is that all you called to talk about? I'm sure you can guess how I am.

*pause*

France: I wanted you to know that he died with a smile on his face; clutching a rose.

*sharp inhale*

*long pause*

America: Heh…sentimental old man…

France: Always was.

*pause*

America: Look, thanks for calling, but I'm really not in the mood for talking to anyone. I'm sure you understand.

France: Of course, I know you need time. I'll talk to you soon.

America: Yeah, sure.

*click*


End file.
